The Milk Is Gone
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: The milk was gone. Now that he thought about it, 2-D realized that, more often than not, the milk was gone./ The milk is gone and 2-D has to figure out breakfast without milk. Murdoc2D if you squint.


_I AM NOT DEAD. I know, it seems like I've died but trust me, I've just been doing what I do. Here's a fic for my fans still out there. _

_I've been practicing writing 2-D and Murdoc lately in prep for an upcoming series that I'm going to write centered around the two lovable characters. I've done research on a Cockney accent (supposedly the accent that 'D has), done research on both Murdoc and Stu and read a few good fanfictions to get a grip on their characters. This is what I've come up with. Any feedback is welcome._

**WARNINGS**: PG-ish for Murdoc's anger, could be slash if you squint

**The Milk Is Gone**

_[Alt. Title: Mudsie For Breakfast]_

The milk was gone. Now that he thought about it, 2-D realized that, more often than not, the milk was gone. That made it just a bit hard to have cereal in the morning when he got up. After all, what was cereal without the milk? Well, it wasn't really anything. And, on the days they were out of cereal and Noodle and Russ needed to go shopping, milk was good with toast. But that morning, the milk was gone again (and there was no cereal either!). That left the bluenette standing in the middle of the kitchen, feeling very much like a moron. What was he supposed to do with no milk? Mudsie would be up pretty soon (pretty soon being in a couple hours) and usually Stu had breakfast ready.

Awkwardly, the singer looked around the kitchen, wondering if there was anything else he could make for breakfast if not the usual. Maybe Murdoc would like being surprised with something else. 2-D made his way over to the fridge and opened it. There were some eggs that still looked good, there was some juice, a plastic bowl filled with something unnaturally purple, and some cheese. He could make eggs and juice but there really wasn't anything appealing about just eggs and juice. 2-D slammed the fridge closed and opened the freezer, ducking out of the way of the door. He poked his head back up and squinted into the cold depths. Ice. Lots of ice. He lifted a hand into the freezer and poked his fingers around the ice, coming up with a package of bacon. The bluenette bit the inside of his mouth, his black eyes staring down at the bacon. The singer stepped back and closed the freezer, still staring at the bacon as he walked over to the microwave. 2-D tipped his head up away from the bacon quickly and he squinted up at the microwave, wincing a bit at the slight flash of pain pulsing through his head at the quick movement, and looked at the table under the numbers. When he didn't find bacon anywhere, 2-D was left with a dilemma. He wanted to make bacon and he knew it needed to thaw but thawing by itself would take too long. Murdoc would be up soon and would be severly displeased with his singer if breakfast wasn't done.

"I's okay," 2-D told himself, "pu' i' on free minu'es and see wot 'appens." Satisfied with that, 2-D popped the bacon in the microwave, put it on for three minutes, and made his way back to the fridge. He pulled out the eggs and checked the date. Whew, they were still good for a few days. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't decided to use them. That would not have been an experience 2-D wanted to go through. He set the eggs by the stove and studiously ignored the crackling from the microwave as he got under the sink to find the frying pan to make the eggs. He resurfaced victorious and continued ignoring the microwave, even as there were little sparks from inside.

The eggs were on and the microwave dinged, signaling that his bacon was done thawing. He opened the microwave door and prodded the bacon experimentally. Deciding it wasn't thawed enough, 2-D hit a few buttons and smiled his wide, toothless smile as the microwave started counting down from 6 minutes. He turned back to his eggs and watched them carefully as they cooked, sunny side up how he liked them. The burner he was using was on high so his eggs only took about two minutes to finish cooking. He plated them and cracked three more eggs over the frying pan for scrambled eggs. Three sunny side up and three scrambled would be enough for both him and Murdoc. 2-D never really took Noodle and Russel into account, mainly because they could make their own bowls of cereal and toast. He didn't actually consider that he might need to make breakfast for them as well in the event that there was no milk.

2-D brushed some strands of his azure hair from his eyes as he peered over the eggs, watching them and mixing them with his fork every once in a while. In the background, the microwave was humming and making awkward sounds that 2-D still managed to ignore. "Done!" he proclaimed when his eggs finished. He pulled out a new plate and scraped the eggs onto it and turned to the microwave. His mind immediately went into panic mode as the bacon package inside puffed up more and more and more. "NO! No no nonono!" 2-D scrambled toward the microwave, hoping he would make it. His hand touched the handle of the microwave door just as the package exploded open. 2-D cringed and opened the microwave, his jaw dropping at the mess of exploded meat and plastic.

"Uh oh," the bluenette said after a moment. He glanced at the clock. He would have time to run to the convenience store and pick up some milk and just scrap everything. The singer wavered a moment before cleaning out the microwave. He hurried to his room and pulled on a random outfit, not really caring about appearances. He made sure he had his keys and his cellphone before running out the front door of Kong. The manner of his mission made him quick and he arrived down the hill out into the major part of the town startling quick given the location of Kong Studios. His steps were quick when he entered the little store and he grabbed the milk. He paid and his trip back to Kong Studios was just as quick as his trip from the studio.

The bluenette did a time check and grinned widely when he realized he still had time. He put the milk in the fridge and wrapped the eggs in plastic and stuck them in the fridge as well and slipped off to his room for a quick nap before Murdoc got up.

His alarm went off at the right time and he dragged himself into the kitchen tiredly, still wearing his clothes from his store run. The sweater he wore was itchy and he honestly couldn't remember where he got it from. He shrugged out of it and tossed it on the kitchen table as he made his way to the fridge. He swung it open and stared into the expanse of cold, a panicked look on his face. The eggs were where he'd left them but... What happened to the milk? 2-D slammed the fridge closed and pried open the freezer, bumping his head on the door as he opened it. The milk wasn't there. The milk was gone. He knew there was no time left to go to the store to get more.

Nervously, 2-D closed the freezer, got in the fridge for his eggs, reheated them, set the table, put his itchy sweater on, poured two glasses of juice and stood there awkwardly waiting for Murdoc. The Satanist grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, not even glancing at 2-D. The bluenette smiled nervously when the bassist finally set his gaze on his breakfast.

"Wot is 'is?" Murdoc grumbled.

"E-et's juice 'n' eggs, Muhdoc," 2-D said, his voice shaking.

"Wot?" the Satanist grumbled again, peering through his fringe at his singer who was fiddling his thumbs nervously. "Wheh's tha toast? O' tha cerauhl?"

"W-well," 2-D stuttered, "the'e is no m-milk tuh 'ave cerauhl an' ah fought yew liked toast wiv milk." The look in Murdoc's eyes was a disbelieving one and 2-D dropped his gaze to his fiddling thumbs, biting the inside of his mouth. "Ah'm sowwy Mudsie! Ah can go righ' now an' pick up some milk!"

"Sit down, dulla'd," Murdoc ordered, not acknowledging a thing his singer just said. 2-D looked up and scurried into the seat across from the bassist at the look in those mismatched eyes. "Yew made 'is," Murdoc confirmed once 2-D was seated.

"Uh," 2-D said when his brain couldn't think of a proper answer.

"Ah said yew made 'is!" Murdoc repeated in a yell, slamming his fist down onto the kitchen table. His juice sloshed, some spilling out of the cup. 2-D was trembling.

"Y-yes ah made et!" 2-D blurted out, his tone high. He was confused by the gentle grin on the Satanist's face, for more than one reason. Obviously, that wasn't exactly an expression one would be acustomed to seeing on Murdoc's face and... What was up with it in the first place? What did he say? 2-D's brows furrowed when Murdoc grabbed his fork to scoop up some eggs. The food was mere centimeters from his mouth when he looked up and noticed his singer's staring.

"Well?" he snapped, his fork and food clattering to his plate. Murdoc stared 2-D down until the bluenette scrambled with his fork. It fell to the floor a few times but still the singer tried to hold it to appease Murdoc. When it was firm in his trembling hand, he cut some of his eggs and took a bite, smiling in spite of himself. "Sweet Satan," Murdoc cursed, smiling slightly at 2-D. He picked up his fork and brought some eggs up to his mouth. "Eh," Murdoc mused after swallowing. "Ain't so bad, dulla'd, ain't so bad." 2-D flushed and looked at his plate.

"Ah'm sowwy, Muhdoc," 2-D muttered.

"Wot?" Murdoc looked up from his half devoured plate. "Wot fo'?"

"Fo' tha milk bein' gone. Ah bough' a new gallon dis mo'nin' bu' et's gone..." 2-D set his dark gaze on the table where he was picking at it nervously, waiting Murdoc to criticize him for it even though he had been eating the eggs. When Murdoc laughed, 2-D looked up, watching the Satanist roll his eyes after his laugh.

"Yew fink ah cauhr abou' not 'avin' milk?" 2-D nodded. "Sweet Satan, yew really are a faceache, ain't yew?" When 2-D nodded again, Murdoc rolled his eyes. "'At's wot ah mean." The pale singer's face heated up in embarrassment at the bassist's words and he found himself looking away again. Silence fell upon the kitchen once more and 2-D could hear someone (most likely Russel) getting up. 2-D quietly finished his eggs. When he was done, he stood and walked to the sink, despositing his dirty dishes there. He rubbed his neck as he realized that he didn't even touch his juice. In reality, he didn't want it. The juice was probably bought by Russel because the big man liked juice. "Dulla'd." 2-D jumped at Murdoc's voice which was at his ear. "Ah don' cauhr abou' not 'avin' milk." Murdoc reached around 2-D and dumped his dirty dishes into the sink (2-D noted with embarrassment that Murdoc drank his own juice) before leaving his singer's space bubble.

2-D listened as Murdoc left the kitchen. He heard the greeting between Murdoc and Russel and slumped over the sink, his knees shaking incredibly. "Muhdoc," 2-D whispered to Murdoc's dirty plate, "yew kill me. Jus' a lil bit." The singer straightened up when Russel's slight baritone of a voice greeted him. "G'mo'nin' Russ," 2-D greeted, turning around to give the drummer his big toothless smile. Russel eyed him suspiciously before thumping over to the fridge, swinging it open. He pulled out his juice and nudged the singer aside so he could get a glass.

"Yo," Russel said. 2-D looked at him curiously. "We need milk."

"Ah know," 2-D said with a grin. "Ah know."


End file.
